


Hiccups (minlix drabble)

by snastr0



Series: Midnight drabbles [6]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Hiccups, M/M, Other, laughing, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:16:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snastr0/pseuds/snastr0
Summary: Minho has the hiccups.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know, MinLix
Series: Midnight drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126679
Kudos: 13





	Hiccups (minlix drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write uwu

Lino came into Felix’s shared room with jisung, hiccuping aggressively, he was practically bouncing as he walked in. Felix looked up and held back his laughter “hello bouncy” Lino just glared at Felix, not with any hostility. “Hey b-bokie” Felix rolled his eyes “what are you doing in here?” Lino walked to jisungs bed and tried to hold back his hiccups “h-he ne-need h-his shi-shirt” Lino continued to try and talk through his hiccups as he pulled out jisungs shirt from his bed. Felix tried so so hard not to laugh but sadly he failed and started to laugh, almost not being able to breathe. “Oh- oh my gosh!” He managed to get out in between wheezes. Minho motioned like he was going to kill Felix, that was until Felix started hiccuping as well. “Oh- oh n-no” it was lino’s turn to laugh now, Felix sat there hiccuping loudly along with the choppy laughs of Lino. “Th-this I-isn’t fun-funny!” Felix pouted jokingly but Minho kept laughing until Felix gave in. They laughed together as best as they could, considering their major hiccups.


End file.
